


"Holy FUCK it's cold."

by satanlovingbih



Category: Amy Nelson - Fandom, Peeshu - Fandom, Signe Hansen - Fandom, Wiibles - Fandom, Wiishu - Fandom, iceddarkroast - Fandom, peebles
Genre: Cake, Coffee, Cute, F/F, Fluff, More tags to be added, Peebles - Freeform, Peeshu, Stuck in Denmark for three days, Stuck in airport, This is my first fanfic lolol, Wiibles, Wiishu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanlovingbih/pseuds/satanlovingbih
Summary: Amy gets stranded a few days in Denmark with her new-found friend, Kathryn. This ends up being some of the best days in her life.





	"Holy FUCK it's cold."

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo  
> ew that was cringey  
> hello! i'm new to this fanfic writing thingy, and this is my first one so don't be too hard on me!  
> my name is Wiibshu on instagram so if you wanna ask me anything feel free to DM me on there!  
> this is an au where non of them are youtubers yet, haven't met Mark or Jack, and are a little younger than they are now. i'm making this tory up as i go, so i MIGHT change some chapters up a bit on the way, and i'm sorry about that. i just have a lot of ideas wups.

 

“Holy FUCK it's cold.” 

  
Amy was on her way to a random café in Denmark she most likely couldn’t pronounce the name of if she tried, trying to make out what colour the light regulation on the other side of the road was. A big storm was about to hit, and she’d like to be inside someplace safe and warm when that happened. She was with her new-found friend, Kathryn, whom she had just met. She and Kathryn had been stranded in the Copenhagen airport for a good six hours together, which was later extended to three days because of a storm that had found its way to Denmark, just before their plane was leaving. And with a good twenty centimeters of snow and a freezing 0 degrees Celsius, it wasn’t likely they were leaving anytime soon.   
  


 

\- throws glitter because flashback -

 

  
“ _ The current weather in Denmark makes it impossible for us to send out any planes at the moment, - all planes with a destination to the outside of Europe, are canceled. We offer a hotel, Scandinavian Hotels, to stay at until we can fly safely again. All people who were supposed to be boarding any of the planes to outside of Europe are kindly asked to go to the terminal located on the 1st floor, on the left side of the entrances. Thank you for your patience. _ ” Sounded the speaker.   
  
A very large amount of extremely high groans and whines were heard from the people in the chairs surrounding them, most people swearing loudly.    
  
Amy had found her way into the seat next to the pretty brunette with thick, black glasses that actually suited her very well, about an hour after the plane had emergency landed in Copenhagen. They had ended up talking about their shared passion for graphic design and found that they actually didn’t live that far from each other in America, they had both moved to LA in the hopes of achieving their dreams about graphic design.   
  
“Oh that’s just fucking amazing,” said Kathryn, after hearing the bad news - a mix of anger and tiredness in her voice. “Well, considering that it’s Scandinavia, maybe it’s not that rare,” said Amy, looking at Kathryn with the same amount of cheerfulness she had had in her eyes moments before, - ‘How in the world?’ Thought Kathryn -  for Amy, it wasn’t really that terrible - getting to spend a couple of days in a new country you’ve never been to, didn’t sound  _ too _ bad for her. If anything, she was excited, “Hey, maybe it’ll even be fun! I heard that Denmark has some pretty good coffee places and that the people are really nice and happy all the time!” Said Amy, excitement in her voice.    
  
Kathryn looked at her like she was a maniac, a very surprised, yet amused look on her face. “Well, when you say it like that it doesn’t sound all that bad, but, it's still three extra days in a foreign country we don’t really know anything about, hell, the way the words are spelled here makes it look like freaking runes!” Said Kathryn, remembering that it was a total of THREE DAYS in a place she had never been to before, three days she could’ve used to finish that project that was due to the end of February.   
  
“Oh come on, we’ll manage!” Said Amy, getting out of her not-so-comfortable-and-very-discolored-airport chair, “Alright, fine. I guess we can’t really do anything about it anyway,”  Said Kathryn, feeling a little better, probably because of Amy’s cheerfulness and enthusiasm. Kathryn already really liked Amy, she imagined they’d be friends for a long time after this.

 

-

 

“AMY” Kathryn snapped her fingers in front of Amy’s face, making Amy snap out of her little flashback. “Oh, uhm, what? Sorry,” Amy said, she had completely forgotten all about where she was going. “Coffee, remember?” Said Kathryn, that amused-yet-surprised expression on her face again. 

 

They had found a very warm-looking, cozy little place in an old-fashioned looking street, lots of fairy lights decorating the outside of the café. Amy already loved this place. 

 

Kathryn pushed open the door, letting out a scent of tea, coffee, and freshly baked goods all at once. Amy nearly moaned at the smell, she didn’t know she needed a piece of cake this bad until now. “Holy shit that smells fucking amazing,” said Amy, Kathryn nodding her head in agreement.

 

The café was decorated with plants and fairy lights, it was a medium-sized, the walls and floor made of dark wood, a fairytale kind of vibe to it. Amy saw that they had put living lights up everywhere in the café, she imagined that it was probably because of dark that was starting to settle outside. It was about 16 in the afternoon, so the sun was already setting, and it was getting darker by the minute.

 

They hung their jackets and scarfs on a racket and found a cozy nook in the corner of the café, right beside a window, where the snow was falling even heavier than before. There was little to no people in the café, so it was fairly quiet, the only thing audible being the cars going by outside and music from... the 40’s? Amy recognized some Billie Holliday in there somewhere. 

 

This was definitely not something you would find in LA, everything was always so crowded and busy where she and Kathryn lived, it was nice with some peace and quiet. “Okay I definitely agree with you now, Amy - this is fucking wonderful,” said Kathryn, not taking her eyes off of the snow falling on the surrounding buildings outside. 

 

“See! I knew you’d enjoy it!” Said Amy, beaming at Kathryn. She had looked so frustrated when she was getting out of the airport, Amy was glad that this had cheered her up.

 

“Hej med jer! Hvad kunne I tænke jer?” Said a waiter they hadn’t heard approaching them - ‘Signe’ - read her name tag. She was short, with poofy, big, dark-brown and curly hair that framed her freckled face perfectly, ending just above her shoulders. She had big, green eyes, that Amy found herself lost in in a manner of seconds. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

“Sorry?” Said Kathryn, feeling dumb that she hadn’t understood what this girl, Signe, had said. “Oh, sorry! I asked what you’d like to drink? Eat?” Said Signe, she felt her cheeks heat up, they were both really pretty, and that blond one - whatever her name was - couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of her. Signe found that she didn’t mind. 

 

“Just a normal coffee for me, please. I don’t know about Amy, though, Amy? Are you still with us?” Said Kathryn, giggling when she saw the look on Amy’s face when she had looked at Signe. She seemed to be in that same little trance she had been in, earlier. “Uh, yeah, just a normal coffee for me, too,” said Amy, almost on autopilot, cake completely forgotten. “What a beautiful accent,” Amy said, not being able to stop herself. Signe felt her face heat up even more, she was 100% sure that her ears were the colour of tomatoes by now. “T-thank you,” Signe said quietly, quickly turning on her heel, stumbling over her own feet on her way to the back of the café again. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Signe thought, having hidden behind the doors to the kitchen right the second she had stepped in there. She cursed to herself, it was just fucking typical that she had to stumble over her own feet like a three-year-old right in front of such a pretty girl. ‘ _ Were they English? No… no, it sounded more like American,’  _ Signe thought, trying to remember how the hell to speak English. Sure they  _ taught  _ English in school, but you never had to actually  _ use  _ it. She really wanted a chance to talk more to the blond without making a complete fool out of herself. 

 

“Wow,” said Amy, in a dreamy voice. “Heh, yeah, she was pretty clumsy.” Said Kathryn, grinning. “Haha, y-yeah,” Said Amy, she was just about to defend her, talk about how much those freckles really suited her, but quickly stopped herself - ‘ _ Where the HELL did those thoughts come from?’  _ Amy thought, she normally didn’t have these kinds of thoughts for another girl. She decided to ponder over it later, not wanting to have an identity crisis in the middle of this café. Right now she just wanted to enjoy spending time drinking coffee and talking more with Kathryn. Maybe she could even talk to Signe a bit more.

 

“I don’t mean that in a bad way, of course,” Said Kathryn, seeing the look on Amy’s face when she had commented on Signes clumsiness. “She’s a cute kind of clumsy,” Said Kathryn, sincerely. Somehow, that clumsiness actually suited Signe, thought Kathryn. 

 

About 10 minutes later Signe stepped back out from the kitchen, the coffee for the pretty girls on a tray in her hands. ‘ _ Don’t drop it don’t drop it don’t drop it’   _ Signe thought to herself. She placed the coffee on the table, only now looking into the blond's eyes, she had only been looking at Kathryn before. “Here you go!” Said Signe, smiling widely at Amy and Kathryn, mostly at Amy though - she had only now seen just how pretty she was, and quickly looked away when she caught herself staring at her. “I h-hope you enjoy it,” Said Signe, nervousness in her voice, she was sure she was blushing again. “Oh, wait!” Said Amy, grabbing Signe by the wrist, she still really wanted that cake. “Y-yeah?” Asked Signe,  _ ‘Holy shit her hands are so soft’ _ . “Erh,” -  Amy was already forgetting what she was about to say, having lost her grip on the situation when Signe had stared like that at her. “D’you… uhm, h-have any cake?” 

**Author's Note:**

> if ya don't know who Billie Holliday is, then look her up. you won't be disappointed.  
> i don't have a regular updating schedule, so chapters will come at random :)  
> i'd love to hear some thoughts and criticism!
> 
> my name is Wiibshu on insta, go shoot me a message!


End file.
